


Picking Flower Petals

by fluffoughts



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Intimacy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Riding, Trans Male Character, Trans Ouma Kokichi, Vaginal Sex, only a little bit! just the right amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffoughts/pseuds/fluffoughts
Summary: Kaito and Kokichi fill up each other's boundaries.Or, Kaito wears a flower print condom.





	Picking Flower Petals

**Author's Note:**

> i ended up getting excited after posting a fic yesterday and posted this one today. sorry if that's too frequent!
> 
> in other news, flower print condoms are kind of cute!

The room is hot and heavy with their breathing, Kaito’s hips positioned in front of Kokichi. After a moment or two, he places his hands gently on Kokichi’s hips, and the boy raises an eyebrow.

“What is it, Momo-chan?” he hums, tilting his neck back to look at headboard behind them. “Don't like the condom I picked out for you?”

“No, that's not it,” Kaito mutters, and Kokichi laughs gently. The flower print condoms hadn't been an item he had expected to stumble across, but late nights spent scrolling through a slightly shady online shop had resulted in impulse decisions that he forgot about until the package had arrived at their apartment door only a few days beforehand.

Kaito had sputtered indignantly and Kokichi had laughed and laughed and stuck the package wrappings on their corkboard, a brightly colored pattern that Kaito had attempted to throw out three times before giving up. It had been funny when Shuichi noticed, so funny that Kokichi had snorted the soda from his straw in the wrong way and nearly choked to death on it.

Which would have been fine…! Probably.

“Ouma,” Kaito says, and Kokichi redirects his gaze away from the headboard back up to the taller boy.

“Hm?”

“Do you,” he fumbles with his words, “fuck, I dunno, you said something about wanting to put the condom on yourself, s-so-”

“Wow,” Kokichi whispers, pushing himself back up on his elbows. “Kinky.”

“It’s not kinky, it’s fucking safe,” says Kaito, and Kokichi rolls his eyes, taking the condom’s packet out of Kaito’s hands and ripping it open with his teeth. Kaito winces.

The pattern is cute, according to Kokichi and anyone with half a brain. It’s pale pink, pale pale pink to the point that it appears white if one glances at it too fast, speckled with darker pink flowers throughout. It's so pink that Kokichi feels like if he took a bite out if it, it would taste like candy, but Kaito clears his throat and he remembers the mission at hand.

Kaito gives his dick a few swift pumps and moves his hands to the side, letting Kokichi reach down and slide on the condom. In the dim light of their bedside lamp, Kokichi notices how much his hands are shaking and bites his tongue. Kaito says, “You okay?”

“I’m  _ fine,”  _ Kokichi drawls. “I think Momo-chan is the one who should be worried! After all-” he leans his head back on the pillow and chuckles to himself as he gets a good view of the condom on Kaito’s erection, “no one can handle  _ me.” _

“Are you sure about that?” Kaito says, gently lifting Kokichi’s hips up to rest on his lap. Kokichi grips at the sheets, and Kaito pauses, looking into Kokichi’s eyes for one last permission.

“Go ahead,” Kokichi says, and Kaito slides in slowly. It makes Kokichi’s breath catch, and Kaito hums softly as he begins thrusting shallowly in and out.

“O-ooohhh Momoooo-chaan, you’re t-t-too  _ fast!”  _ Kokichi hiccups, false tears forming in the corners of his eyes, and Kaito freezes before beginning to pull out.

“F-fuck, sorry-” he sputters.

“That was a joke,” Kokichi deadpans, mentally kicking himself in the head for acting in such a way. Kaito was kind, he didn't want to harm him. Not anymore, at least, but the world where Kaito had punched him under the chin and sent him skidding across the floor was a world that existed far, far away from their current reality, and now Kaito punched those who didn't treat Kokichi right.

Kaito mutters something underneath his breath and sinks back into Kokichi, making the smaller boy tilt his head back and sigh. He doesn't thrust experimentally into Kokichi this time, instead sinking in deeper and deeper till their hips match up with one another. Kokichi feels warm and full, and it sca-

No it doesn’t. Kokichi inhales shakily.

“Put your flower covered dick in me,” Kokichi says, voice exaggeratedly breathy, and then pauses. “Oh, God. That was too much for even me.”

Kokichi can see Kaito wince even in the dim light. “...yeah,” he says. “Please never fucking saying that again.”

“Fair,” Kokichi says, smiling at Kaito through the haze that drenches his mind. Kaito thrusts in and out slowly a couple more times, and Kokichi whines, hands clenching at the bedsheets as he grinds his hips up against the other boy.

“Mm, pick it up a lil’ bit,” he mutters, and Kaito obeys, thrusting in and out before settling into a steady rhythm. His length pulsed inside of Kokichi, and he could feel a wave of heat washing over him, gently pulling him into their moment.

Kokichi had a pretty good view of Kaito as he thrust inside of him, head propped up on a pillow. Kaito’s face was flush, his normally perfectly gelled hair instead falling in around his eyes and making him look...rather nice, actually.

“If you did-” Kokichi breath catches, and he starts again, “if you didn’t wear your hair l-like...like that, all spiked up all the time, I bet you’d have a lot of...girls. And p-people coming for you.” He snorts. “A real ladies man.”

Kaito pauses in his thrusts once again, and Kokichi wants to slap him. He whines but Kaito leans down and cups his chin. “I don't want any girls, alright?” he whispers. “I love you, Ouma, and I really mean it. Even if you're fucking annoying.”

The intimacy unsettles Kokichi, and he whines, but Kaito gently places a kiss on Kokichi’s nose. After a moment, he relents and returns the kiss open-mouthed, tongue slipping in and poking Kaito’s. Neither of them are incredibly experienced with this sort of thing and the kiss ends up sloppy and a little weird, but Kokichi loves it nonetheless.

Kaito pulls away, a thin trail of saliva linking their mouths together before Kokichi slaps it away and mutters “Gross.” Kaito chuckles and begins to thrust again. The both of them are already stimulated, and the thrusts send little jolts throughout Kokichi’s body now as Kaito manages to hit  _ that  _ spot, making him moan.

Kaito isn't one to relent, and begins to focus on hitting that spot over and over and  _ over,  _ sending Kokichi’s mind into an awkward jumble of ecstasy. He clings at the sheets and tries to wrap his legs around Kaito’s waist in order to somehow get more friction, but he finds himself far too shuddery to accomplish much of anything.

So he lets himself relax for once in his life, gasping at the overwhelming pleasure that came from their friction and how he wishes there was more of it, somehow, because he was so close,  _ he was so close- _

“I’m g-gonna come,” Kaito says in voice that's way too calm for how either of them are feeling, and Kokichi doesn't say a word, simply covering his eyes with the palms of his hands so he can’t see Kaito’s muscles rippling over him. He can, however, hear and feel the sound of flesh meeting flesh and feel Kaito’s rhythm stutter, speeding up erratically.

“C-c’mon, then-!” Kokichi heaves, feeling Kaito thrust in hard and deep. He feels the heat inside him intensify, and Kaito fumbles with his hands, reaching for Kokichi’s clit. He gasps at the extra stimulation.

Kaito releases inside of Kokichi. That's enough to send him over the edge, entire body tensing around Kaito’s length as he bites his lip so hard he's almost certain that it's bleeding. His mind explodes into white and black and white, tiny explosions in his eyelids that stay even after Kaito pulls out and begins to remove his condom.

Kokichi watches tiredly as Kaito wraps it up and tosses it into the trash bin. “That's a sexy flower print condom,” he mutters, and Kaito flicks his nose, snorting.

“The only sexy thing in this room is me.”

“Mm...no.”

“No?” Kaito rolls next to Kokichi, body pressed up against his. Kokichi tries not to tense up too much. “Why the fuck not?”

“Because,” Kokichi buries his face into the crook of Kaito’s arm and blows out, making a farting noise, “I’m light years ahead of you in terms of sexiness.”

“Yeah, right.” Kaito snorts and lays down.

Kokichi lays there for a second against Kaito, chest heaving up and down. After a moment or two, he rips off his binder, letting it drop from his fingers to the ground below. The feeling of being unbound brings both relief and nervousness rushing into his head, and Kaito raises an eyebrow at seeing Kokichi so exposed.

“Ouma, are you-” he starts, but Kokichi shushes him and places a single finger on Kaito’s chapped lips.

“This is fine,” he whispers, then lets his fingers trail down Kaito’s chin till he's yanking at the taller boy’s goatee. He yelps and shoves Kokichi to the side, making him giggle.

Kokichi wraps himself up in a cocoon of blankets and lets sleep envelop him. There's plenty of time for running away tomorrow, but for now, he is safe with Kaito.


End file.
